A Secret Well Kept
by Tiger Yokai
Summary: It was a night that they'll never forget. LouiexGinoxIan I'm an ametuer, so if it sucks, don't aspolde me. I hope you do like it though! 3


Author's note: Gino Gambino, Johnny K. Gambino, Louie Von Helson, and Ian are not my characters. They belong to GaiaOnline.

----------------------------------------------------------------o0o0o-----------------------------------------------------

Gino waved goodbye as he watched his father drive off in his limousine. His dad, Johnny K. Gambino, was the richest man in all of Gaia, but people didn't just give him money, so he often had to go away on business trips. Now that Gino was old enough to stay home by himself he didn't have to go with him.

He opened to door to his rather large bedroom to spy a dark figure sitting still on his balcony. Long locks or raven black hair blew gracefully in the wind. The dark figure turned around and revealed itself to be none other than the infamous Louie Von Helson.

"My prince, I've been waiting for you," he said, turning himself around completely. He got off of the railing and took off his hat. He walked slowly toward the young heir and placed the witch-like hat over his flowing blonde curls, embracing him in a kiss. Gino returned the kiss, and savored every moment of it, but quickly pulled away from Louie.

"Louie, you know we can't. Our families, they would never allow it," Gino protested, although he hated to. More than anything now he wanted to feel Louie's undead lips against his own. "This is _not_ about our families. This is about, you, me, and how we feel about each other," Louie said softly, placing a cold finger over his lover's warm, pink lips.

"But-"

"Shhhh," Louie hushed the boy and drew his face near Gino's. He tilted his head to the right and slowly bit into the blonde's neck. Gino felt a small surge of pain, but was quickly overcome by the ecstasy of a vampire kiss. He felt Louie's body coming down on him as they fell backwards onto the bed.

Louie made his way back to Gino's lips and began to slide Gino's pants off, while unzipping his own. He turned Gino over, and slid into his love from behind. The blonde haired man blushed as he felt the vampire enter him. Louie started pulling himself out slowly and then slamming his hips into Gino's. He clutched onto the sheets while the vampire clutched onto him.

"Please…" Gino managed in a whisper, he was weak from all the blood Louie had consumed, "Please…harder, faster…"

Louie grinned and replied "As you wish, my prince," while beginning to grind himself into Gino quickly and almost violently.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, Louie, I lo-AAH!" the golden locked boy yelled with pleasure. His lover of the night was satisfied with the reaction, and continued doing what he was doing. Milky white juices splattered all over the satin sheets. Just as that was happening, there was a knock at Gino's door.

His old nemesis, and new friend, Ian stepped into the room. "Hey Gino, thanks for letting me listen to your Maroon 5 CD, I'm just-" he was cut short by the shock and surprise of seeing a half naked vampire hunched over his also half naked friend, and both looked like they were quite enjoying themselves. "Eh, sorry, I'll just put this here and ahahaha…" he said nervously, laying the CD on the nightstand next to the door and slipping out.

"Ian, come back," Louie commanded. Ian did as told and reentered the room. He was half hypnotized by the sound of Louie's vampire voice. Louie stood up and pulled Gino up with him. "Take your pants off and get on the bed," he instructed, still keeping Ian under his spell. Once again, he obeyed without hesitation. He positioned himself on his hands and knees and readied himself to be ass-humped by a guy. "Now Gino, put your cock in his ass," the man of darkness once again conducted. Gino slid himself into the other blonde, but was only hypnotized by his love for the vampire. Louie resumed his position inside of Gino and returned to puling out slowly and comeback in roughly. This time he increased his pace bit by bit.

Ian couldn't believe it, but he actually enjoyed it. His face was flushed red from the excitement and pleasure. He could feel Gino getting harder behind him, and he could feel himself becoming thicker, too. Semen exploded all over the bed sheets again and on the three men.

Soon, night fell, and Louie was craving a meal. He redressed himself and positioned himself on the railing "Until we meet again, my princes," he said teasingly with a wink. An ominous clod of bats appeared from seemingly no where and whisked their lover away to a dark alley where an unsuspecting victim would reside. They waved goodbye, redressed, and returned to their daily lives like nothing had happened, but none of them would ever forget what happened.

**THE END**


End file.
